


Four Times Taeyong Thinks He Likes It

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, prompter said brownie points for various kinks and hey i envisioned it this way too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Taeyong proposes a challenge for his friends when they move into a new house together upon overhearingthings. Who can turn him on enough for him to crumble?





	Four Times Taeyong Thinks He Likes It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lu_woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/gifts).

> Being apart of this fest gave me the opportunity to fix up my rust with writing smut. I had a blast! I love this mod for their communication, thank you. And sorry prompter, I feel as if I took it into a turn where this is Taeyong on his own expedition rather than judging and choosing! I hope it is still enjoyable. 
> 
> Before you read I dare you to comment who you think Taeyong ends up with. . . lol.

It’s difficult enough with cardboard boxes lying around. It’s especially hard when nobody wants to do anything about it. The rowdy college guys aren’t lazy or selfish, it’s just that moving into a new apartment consisting of five individuals is a bit tough when it comes to claiming whose boxes are whose.

It’s why the household of the nicer part of the city decides on having a night in. Because of the past two strenuous days — and the April 6th falling on the calendar as Friday — they consider it’s the perfect day for a break. They order in meaty pizzas and with Johnny bringing in the most cash compared to all of them, he acquires the drinks. 

Because of a hectic schedule tomorrow filled with studying, picking up on a new routine, and his part time job, Taeyong can’t find the care to stay up with them. Preferring so, he saunters towards his new bedroom to give it personal touches. 

Taeyong hears it when he’s leaving his bedroom to do his skincare routine at an irregular time than most nights.

With the door open ajar, he hears a scoff coming from Chanyeol, followed by, “Taeyong, huh? You fucking wouldn’t.”

His name perks his interest. Taeyong, what? 

“Maybe I wouldn’t, doesn’t mean I don’t dream about it.”  _ Jaehyun _ .

“Too much double negatives, my brain hurts.” Chanyeol responds.

There’s a pause and Taeyong finalizes that he could go back to his own duties. Just as he’s about to close the door entirely, he hears Johnny whistle lowly. He considers that it’ll lead into more of whatever they may have been talking about, so he lays out all his products gently and prepares himself to listen.

“How do you think he likes it?”

“Get him on his hands and knees. An actual choker around his neck with a leash. Pull on it rough when you fuck him from being. I’m sure he’s into that. He let out something when Jungwoo hugged him around the neck too tight once. I know it’s just what he likes.” Jaehyun comments, and then there’s a sound of his fingers gripping around the can.

“He probably has a praise kink. I haven’t known him for that long but he really puts your guys’ happiness first, doesn’t he?” Chanyeol mumbles. 

And... he’s not wrong. 

Taeyong only been around Chanyeol for a few months, ever since Jaehyun introduced him after bumping into him at the bowling alley. Not only for his close friends, but he’d do just about anything to make sure everyone is satisfied first. Chanyeol is no different. Throughout the week, he’d already help Chanyeol bring more boxes to his room than he’s brought for himself. He’d skip out on dinner if it meant everyone got to eat, but it wouldn’t of been a problem today since it looked like they had enough pizza on the table still to cover tomorrow’s dinner. 

Taeyong peeks to see if his expectations are true. There’s still only one box open out of the three. He roams his eyes throughout the whole living room and catches a glimpse of Johnny talking next.

“Maybe he’s into both of it.”

Jaehyun shakes his head and leans into the couch. “Would any of you guys let him call you the  _ D word _ .”

“We’re not kink shamers, Jae. Unless you are? Just say it.” Chanyeol retorts.

“I’m not calling  _ you _ — the D word!” Jaehyun squeaks out with a bubbly burp.

Chanyeol shrugs. “I don’t think he’s into daddies or little space. He’s more like a pet. Bet he’s whiny as hell with a lack of obedience, that’s not a good boy. So, unlike a dom’s baby, he’s feisty. Like a cat.”

Taeyong averts his gaze, unsure how he feels about everything that his ears perceive. Who are they to expect his preferences, fantasize on what they think he’d like. He feels like a doll obligated to take what is given, dress and play the part. Though, the pit of his stomach says otherwise. There’s a warm feeling when he absorbed the comments about the choker and being a pet, though Taeyong personally feels like babies can be just as demanding and aggressive as a pet. He’d like to—

“You really don’t know him enough. So shut up.” Johnny says.

“What do you expect? I’ve only known him for so little compared to you. Geez.” Chanyeol gulps down his drink rapidly before smashing the can against his head. “Anyways, I’d fuck him. And what you guys would like to assume only strengthens my lust to do so.”

Jungwoo laughs exasperatedly. “So, you’re telling me all of you guys want to fuck him?”

Chanyeol cheers, “Yell hes!” the same time Jaehyun laughs out, “I might.” 

Their attention averts to Johnny who hadn’t responded at all. 

“No, come on.”

Taeyong’s breath hitches with slight disappointment. He’s always had thrumming in his chest at the sight of Johnny, tickles in his belly when their conversations got deep. Taeyong isn’t dense, he knows how handsome Johnny is as well. Gentle eyes that still demand to be recognized as confident. Legs that go on for days, arms that could be Taeyong’s safe space. Of all the people in the room, Johnny wants him least— doesn’t want him at all. And he doesn’t know how to feel about that.

When Johnny stands up, does Taeyong remember to remove himself from their presence before he gets caught eavesdropping. He rests his palms on the edge of the sink, recapping the words that came out of his friends’ mouths. His eyes shut and he catches a glimpse of Chanyeol’s look. He’s feeling warm inside at the way his hands gripped the couch when he said he’d fuck Taeyong. His hands are bigger than Johnny’s, might serve a better place around Taeyong’s neck than anything else.

Taeyong shakes his head, not wanting to think about someone he’d known for so little. But then he hears Jaehyun’s laugh. The laugh he makes when he’s being polite to strangers when opening doors. The one he gives after Taeyong makes a dumb face from failing to understand what Jaehyun is explaining to him. He kind of wants to see another side of his sweet Jaehyun. He would like to the side of Jaehyun that just might shove him face down into the mattress, not letting him come until he’s begging and crying for it.

At this point, his pants have gotten tighter and he’s feeling stiff all over. He looks at himself in the mirror, feeling extremely flushed, but to his satisfaction, it’s not obvious on his face.

Just like that, Taeyong thinks of something. 

  
  
  


The following day Taeyong rises with the sun. His initial goal is to swoon his housemates with a hearty breakfast before proposing a challenge that will make his lewd fantasy come true. 

Everything comes naturally to Taeyong when cooking. He has these magical taste buds, assimilating every type of flavor and knowing when it’s appropriate to use. He never learned to cook from anyone, simply finding interest in videos and cookbooks. Eventually, Taeyong became that person to concoct meals with his own charm.

He prepares traditional american breakfast, alongside with the many cultural breakfasts he knows how to make. His pancakes have chocolate chips in them because he has a sweet tooth, even for breakfast. His eggs are made in a cheesy-goo way since he thinks Johnny could use more dairy in his life. And he has thawed bacon and sausages that he knows Jaehyun and Chanyeol will love just because of their simpleness.

On the table is a stack of plates for the guys to grab on their own as the food is sprawled out like a buffet bar. He expects they’ll grab condiments in the fridge themselves, but brings out the juice and starts hot water for Johnny’s coffee. 

Everything smells delightful and the energy in the house is pleasant, especially when Taeyong opens the blinds and windows to let the September sunlight shine on in. He prepares round one for himself and sits at the single seat in the kitchen, hoping the others will occupy the seats that face each other. There’s something inferior about sitting at the far end where he can look at the expressions upon their faces, most importantly, when he initiates his competition. 

“What’s with the full course meal?” Jungwoo comments first.

Jungwoo, Taeyong didn’t necessarily think about him when he planned this meal— when he planned this entire stunt. Jungwoo didn’t seem to take an interest in him in that way last night, but maybe that is what’ll make everything fun. Jungwoo might suddenly want something from him and Taeyong is not opposed.

“Oh, I just thought since I didn’t eat dinner with you guys, why not.” Taeyong replies simply.

Johnny and Jaehyun follow shortly, both claiming that Jungwoo had sent a photo of the breakfast to the group chat. They all take a seat at the table. Jungwoo makes faces at the way they scarf down the sausages and bacon, therefore causing him to retreat to the living room with his orange juice and pancakes.

Taeyong pouts, missing one more presence. The more important one at the moment, in Taeyong’s head. 

“Where’s Chanyeol.”

Johnny responds, “Think he has an interview.”

“And he drank the night before?” Jungwoo groans. “So like him.”

“Okay, this’ll have to wait.” Taeyong says and takes a berry before excusing himself. 

Taeyong prepares himself for the day, putting on a baseball cap and a loose shirt. He works at the ice cream kiosk at their local outdoors shopping outlet. He’ll need the sunscreen as well. Once he’s reported in, he preps the cart and then sits with his phone, anxious to compose a text.

_ don’t think i didn’t hear you guys last night. how about one of you have me the way you want? whoever can tu _ rn me on enough to crumble gets to fuck me.

“Kinda blunt.” Taeyong says to himself, but it’s just the way he likes it. 

He can only wonder what things will occur, who’ll do what to him. He needs to see if his roommates aren’t opposed to it first.

With what feels like hours later, Taeyong proposes that everyone meets in once space to discuss his texts. Everyone sits in the living room circling around Taeyong with either stoic expressions or curious ones. 

Johnny hadn’t replied though, but the  _ ohhh fuck _ from Chanyeol riled up Taeyong, giving him much of an imagination. He received incoherent keyboard smashes otherwise. 

Taeyong crosses his arms, a firm expression on his face when he adds, “Whatever happens, I’m consenting. Any physical advances made, I’ll accept. I’m just hoping you have your own common sense, reading my comfort level. That connection is important to me. Besides that, explore as you’d like.”

Chanyeol emits an exasperated gasp, “You’re saying you’d let anybody just grope you while you're looking for the remote?”

“If I didn’t trust you guys, I wouldn’t be doing this.” Taeyong responds truthfully.

“Too easy.” Jungwoo coos, leaning against the couch. 

Taeyong squints and bites his lips in response. He doesn’t appreciate such an insensitive comment. Instead of vocalizing his slight irritation, he says playfully, “I’m not easy. You can look, and touch. But you have to win to take me.”

“He’s so hot.” Is the last thing Taeyong hears from Chanyeol before leaving the living room.

  
  
  


It starts two nights after Taeyong’s proposal. 

Taeyong’s phone chimes in his hand while waiting for the stove to heat up. He checks it right away to give himself something to do, since he’s already prepared the chopped vegetables and has liquid sauces lined up on the counter.

_ your face is so innocent, so cute yong. would love to see my come on it. _

Taeyong rolls his eyes before quickly responding back.

_ nice try jaehyun :) _

Jaehyun’s response is almost immediate and it makes Taeyong wonder what he’s doing. He wonders if he’s home. 

_ would you let me?  _

Taeyong pockets his phone, finding his friend’s advances rather cute and silly. He drops his noodles into the pan before walking over to Jaehyun’s bedroom. The door is open without a sight of Jaehyun’s presence. He leans against the counter preparing to text Jaehyun what he’s up to until his phone buzzes first.

_ fine _

_ you think i don’t know what you think about me  _

_ you think im innocent and adorable at times too don’t you _

Taeyong furrows his eyebrows in confusion, debating whether Jaehyun is trying to stir hot role play between them or if he’s genuinely offended. 

_ choke on my cock taeyong  _

_ id grab both of your cheeks and pull you close until ur gagging on my dick  _

_ my come in your mouth getting off from the tears on your cheek. mixing my cum and your tears and spit. watch it dribble down your chin  _

_ you want that? _

If it were anyone else, no doubt in his mind would he submit. He’d go to their contacts and call them instead of fumbling with his lousy keyboard while his mind spins rapidly. He’d tell them all the things he’d do. He’d ask what they would be willing to give to him. He’d come on the spot if they’d let him. Over the phone where voices are more gentle, only his imagination of person through from the other side of the line. 

This is Jaehyun, though. 

Taeyong is an enthusiast when it comes to playfully teasing Jaehyun. He loves to push the buttons of his younger best friend, watching the way the dimples on his cheeks curve into laugh lines rather than deep indents. He likes to run his fingers through his hair after Jaehyun would say something less intelligent. 

He laughs at Jaehyun before conjuring up a text that comes so naturally.

_ you’re such a coward for texting me, you know? _

_ just come home and tell me in person  _

Within the time that Taeyong stirs his dinner around then plates his meal, there’s no response. He takes it as a win for himself, once again defeating the cute, oblivious boy that is Jaehyun Jung.

The second he puts his bowl onto the dining table and pulls the chair out with a quiet creak, does the knock against the door come alive. He’s not expecting any company and for sure doesn’t have enough to feed a second stomach. He hopes it’s a neighbor giving him the household a late welcoming gift of some sorts— that thing that neighbors do apparently.

Taeyong is quick to retrieve the door that is being knocked on a few more times. He swings open welcomely, meeting the face of Jaehyun. He doesn’t get the chance to greet him and offer any bit of his dinner because Jaehyun is pressing him against the door simultaneously letting it close. His hand presses against the door, next to Taeyong’s shoulder then slowly slides down it to lock the door knob. He gives him that same look that Taeyong managed to catch when he opened the door just seconds ago. It’s a cunning look, he’s got a stupid smirk with dominant eyes. While it makes Taeyong laugh a bit, with the way Jaehyun is attempting to be hot stuff, he admits it’d sultry and alluring.

“You told me to tell you in person.” Jaehyun mumbles, leaning closer and slotting his leg in between Taeyong’s thigh.

“Jaehyun, your attempt at being dominant is cute.” Taeyong chuckles, raising his hand to Jaehyun’s chest as he pats. “You don’t have to do something because I said so. You’re cute for listening to me. But why didn’t you think to come forward in the first place?”

“I-I, uh, thought texting was a way to get you riled up until the real deal.” Jaehyun comments, his expression neutral. Whatever nerves he had in the split second ago has faded and if Taeyong didn’t know him any better, he’d think he’s a wonderful at being a sexy dom. 

“Unfortunately, things like that don’t do anything for me. I’d need your hands. I don’t want to know what they’d do, I wanna see them. I don’t wanna know how you’d choke me with your cock, I want to taste and feel it.” Taeyong tells him. It’s not all entirely true, he loves being teased. He loves to feel like an orange getting the pulp squeezed out of him, breaking him down drip by drip until it’s the right time to take a swig. But again, this is Jaehyun. It’s not that way, he’d like to see Jaehyun fall apart for him first.

Jaehyun raises his hand to pull Taeyong by the hair from the back of his head, getting him down to his knees. He begins unbuckling his belt hastily, undoing everything and exposing just his cock through his briefs. He pinches Taeyong’s cheek and hums, “You gonna suck it?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong gulps, straightening his body before taking a hold. But then he pauses. “Right in the living room?”

“Is there a problem with it?” Jaehyun asks while moving Taeyong’s bangs away from his forehead.

Taeyong shakes his head. He’s into anything at this rate. The thought of one of the housemates walking in and seeing Taeyong vulnerable, choking on Jaehyun’s dick really does something to him. 

He seizes the moment, inching closer to Jaehyun. He starts off with kitten licks, going off like the tease he is. He doesn’t get too far with the gentle play because Jaehyun manhandles him onto his cock. He thrusts into Taeyong’s mouth, hands on either side of his face. Taeyong accommodates, hollowing his cheeks and puts his hands onto Jaehyun’s thighs. It earns a light moan from Jaehyun that makes Taeyong shiver. 

Feeling Jaehyun in the back of his throat, a particular thrust makes Taeyong choke. He tries not to pry away but everything is wet, saliva dripping from the sides of his lips so he manages to wrap his fingers around Jaehyun’s cock and stroke it whilst pulling off. His throat aches in the most sensual way, fulfilling his desires of being thoroughly used. He hums and looks up from his lashes while sucking on the tip and pumping what can’t fit in his mouth. Jaehyun’s so pretty above him, head tilted back and lips parted.

“Baby, baby.” Jaehyun coos when Taeyong’s pace begins to decrease even more. 

Reason being, Taeyong is savoring the moment, rather than proving the skills of his hands and mouth because he’s unsure whether there’ll be another chance to do this again.

Jaehyun slaps him, and just as quick as the palm of his hand met Taeyong’s soft cheek, Jaehyun’s hand also caresses it, fingertips soothing the stinging spot. His thumb and index pinch Taeyong’s face in place, allowing them proper eye contact. He whispers sweetly, “Was that okay?”

“Good.” Taeyong whimpers out. 

He definitely didn’t think he’d be into that. Not only does the tingly sensation linger on his cheek, it roams throughout his whole body, specifically south. He nods just for confirmation when Jaehyun gives him a stern, but concerned look.

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong close by the hair, getting his mouth back on his cock. What Taeyong loves right now is the way he feels Jaehyun’s certainty. It’s all he’s wanted since the texts, basically since he’s initiated this challenge. He’s seeing, and feeling, Jaehyun in a different way— quite literally. He gags Taeyong with his cock, feeling himself in the back of his throat but he knows when it’s pushing it for Taeyong as well. He thinks it’s perfect.

Taeyong wants it all. He wants to hear the way Jaehyun would sound. Deep and raspy or high pitched, lodged in his throat that nothing but a single whimper comes out. He loves the heavy, thickness on his tongue and how his tastebuds detect the bitter, saltiness of his precome but he wants more. He needs to see post blowjob Jaehyun he must look real pretty based off how attractive he already looked during it all. He firmly pressed his palms against Jaehyun’s pelvis and bobs his vigorously, wanting more more more.

Jaehyun’s leg trembles and he’s putting refraining Taeyong from making anymore movement as he fucks his mouth, leaving Taeyong to breath through his nose. Taeyong’s own dick throbs in his pants as hot spurts or come trickle down his throat. He purses his lips and continues to such Jaehyun off his high. 

“Damn.” Jaehyun mumbles, pulling Taeyong off with a hiss. 

Taeyong is a bit disappointed that he didn’t get to relish in the way Jaehyun moaned. He was too distracted with the wet noise of come and saliva that he couldn’t process how Jaehyun would sound. He isn’t disappointed in the taste though, or the way Jaehyun looks entirely debauched with single strands of hair sticking in every which way. He must of been tugging on it when he wasn’t choking or slapping Taeyong. What a sight he missed. 

“Why didn’t you warn me.” Taeyong sighs, nonetheless leaning forward to lap his tongue around Jaehyun’s cock wanting every single drop.

“You said you like when things just happen, don’t you?”

Taeyong laughs at that, getting up and brushing his knees. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You wanna...”

Taeyong looks down and shrugs. “I’m good, thanks.”

Jaehyun looks genuinely offended, stopping to put on his belt as well. He gasps, “Was that nothing to you?”

“It was good.” Taeyong admits truthfully. He shrugs his shoulder anyways. “I’ll help myself, thank you very much.”

  
  
  


It’s a few hours later when there’s a frustrated groan.

“Ow, fuck. Fuck, ow.” 

Taeyong flings his hand against the lamp on his nightstand. His eyes adjust to the brightness while looking in the direction of the intruder. He only sees a large silhouette holding his foot and bouncing on the other towards his bed. 

“Chanyeol?” He mumbles tiresomely.

“Hey, hey. Are you up?”

Taeyong frowns. “Of course I am,  _ now _ . You were so loud. And what are you doing in here?”

“Advancing.”

“Right now? My light was clearly off. You could see that from beneath the door, nothing was shining.”

“Pet.” Chanyeol whispers to himself, a smirk playing along as he faces the ground.

Taeyong knows what he’s referring to, but wants Chanyeol to entertain him further. So he releases a breathy and confused, “What?”

“Nothing. I just thought, nobody’s home and you might want some company. Figured you turned the light off early because you were bored.”

He’s not wrong, once again. He’s never wrong.

“Sit.” Taeyong says while patting the space of his full size mattress. 

Meanwhile all the guys have queen sizes, he prefers the level one less smaller because of how he close he’ll get to be with any guest that may share the space with him. And Chanyeol, he’s not shy. The texture of blue jeans roughen up Taeyong’s bare legs while Chanyeol’s arm is shamelessly around his shoulder. His chin hooks onto Taeyong’s shoulder while he intertwines their hands.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s fine.”

That’s the only approval Taeyong gives for Chanyeol to take Taeyong’s breath away. The hands that Taeyong barely started to fantasize about grip his hips, hoisting Taeyong on top of his thighs. Chanyeol pulls Taeyong down by the back of the neck to capture his lips. Taeyong barely processes any of it until Chanyeol pokes at the seam of his lips with his tongue. It’s hasty and quick as if Chanyeol doesn’t want any of the housemates to enter and catch them doing something sinful. His body feels so hot in and out because they’re too close and Chanyeol’s tongue keeps lapping over Taeyong’s lips like it’s his favorite lollipop.

Taeyong feels everything around him is shaking because everything’s so sudden. It’s not just because it’s Chanyeol he’s on top of. But because it’s someone he’s only ever seen as a friend. It’s under the circumstance that Taeyong created. He’s kissing someone that wants him, but in an entirely different way than just  _ wanting him _ . It feels like it should be wrong, but Taeyong loves it, he immediately craves more. His mental pleas are granted just seconds later when Chanyeol thrusts his hips up experimentally. Instinctively, Taeyong grinds down and paws at Chanyeol’s shirt, wanting something to grasp onto. He earns Chanyeol’s palms roaming up, beneath his shorts and giving his ass a rough squeeze.

“This what you wear to sleep every night?” Chanyeol says with a deep voice.

“‘No.” Taeyong replies honestly. He can’t lie, not when Chanyeol’s voice is firm and he’s looking like that.

Chanyeol smirks, capturing both of Taeyong’s ass cheeks in his palms, kneading at them gently. It causes Taeyong to shiver and trace Chanyeol’s arms with his hands just to have a touch of anything to maintain his sanity. He straightens up, propping himself onto his knees in a way that is less lazy to give Chanyeol better access. 

Taeyong’s breath hitches when Chanyeol’s finger that grazes against his entrance. He wantonly tries to rock his hops, desperately wanting Chanyeol to slip it already but Chanyeol has his other hand keeping Taeyong firm in place. 

Chanyeol leans forward, planting a kiss against Taeyong’s collarbone. He makes a trail, inching higher and higher with every kiss until he meets Taeyong’s lips. He holds his gaze for a moment and from this Taeyong gets to behold him in a different light. It’s a piercing expression that makes Taeyong feel like he’s burning under it. He feels like he’s under a whimsical spell and would do just about anything if Chanyeol were to ask.

“You were probably exhausted from playing with yourself, wasn’t that it?”

Taeyong tenses at that, feeling his goosebumps rise along with his dick. He covers his mouth and mumbles, “How did you know?”

Chanyeol removes his hand from his face and caresses his sides. He replies, “You don’t sleep in briefs.”

“Yeah.”

Taeyong doesn’t know how Chanyeol knows that aside from the little comments exchanged prior. He admits sometimes he has midnight bathroom breaks from drinking too much water before bed. He knows that he’s made breakfast a few times in the early morning in pajamas. Besides those two ideas, Taeyong can’t seem to reason why Chanyeol is right. Or maybe he’s just being his charming, confident self. 

“Does my pet like toys?”

It riles him up like electricity sparking from one outlet to another. Taeyong mewls, rocking his hips whilst snakes his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders. He didn’t think that would affect him as much as it does. He certainly didn’t think Chanyeol would call him that. It feels like there’s a difference between  _ wanting _ that single drunken night, versus actually  _ doing _ . Taeyong didn’t think Chanyeol would. 

“Oh, you like the name.”

Taeyong gives him his cute smile when he responds, “Coming from you, yes.”

“Holy fuck.” Chanyeol says as if he’s just came, already. 

“What?” 

“Shit. Sorry let’s get back into it.” Chanyeol whispers against Taeyong’s mouth. “Give my pet anything he wants.”

Taeyong’s always known for him to talk to himself sometimes. It’s always been cute and silly, but during a moment like this, he thinks it’s even kind of hot. The fact that someone like Chanyeol, tall and lean, extremely handsome and not to mention so fucking big all over, doesn’t know how to keep things to himself. Taeyong feels triumph and flattery at that. He knows he’s in the position of supposedly being rewarded tonight, but right now he wants it the other way around. He wants to give Chanyeol something special as an appreciative thank you for just being who he is. 

Chanyeol flips him over, back hitting the mattress as Chanyeol slots his leg in between his thighs. He raises his shirt over his arms, tossing it behind him and already letting his lips roam over Taeyong’s pale, smooth skin. His hands aren’t shy either, as if his lips and fingers work together hand in hand on an expedition to satisfy Taeyong to the fullest.

Feeling bold, Taeyong takes Chanyeol’s face into his hands and brings him up for a kiss. This one holds more gentleness rather than wet tongues emitting sloshing sounds. It’s sweet and soft. Feels like Taeyong really gets to trace every bit of Chanyeol’s mouth, in and out. He sucks on Chanyeol’s lower lip, tugging gently just to pucker his lips again and kiss the air out of him. There’s something addicting about kissing him of all people. Taeyong doesn’t think he’s kissed anyone in the way that Chanyeol kisses him at this very moment.

To Taeyong’s dismay, Chanyeol pulls away first, eyelashes fluttering as his lips are tainted red, sweat droplets frame his face. He attempts to get back into it but Chanyeol prevents it with a hand on his chest.

“What was that for?”

Taeyong shrugs and runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. He simply says, “You’re just really cute.”

Chanyeol leans down to peck his lips a single time before aggressively pulling Taeyong’s shorts off as if he’s eager to unravel a wrapped gift. Taeyont goes scarlet when he sees his own cock slightly pink and leaking with precome. Peering through his lashes, Chanyeol bites his lip while running his fingers through his hair. 

With Chanyeol thoughtful like this, hovering above him effortlessly attractive, it gets Taeyong to reflect just as much. 

Taeyong props himself on his elbows and huffs softly, averting attention from his dick, to face. Once Chanyeol’s eyes meet his, he asks, “If I never offered, would you still be interested?”

Chanyeol laughs, Taeyong is unsure why. “Yeah, yes. You’re amazing, Taeyong. I just think I’m a bit too late.”

“Hm?”

There’s an awkward silence before Chanyeol sits onto the bed criss crossed instead of kneeling on the bed with Taeyong in between him. He seems uncertain but gathers the words to form a response anyways, “Someone else is more interested than I am, I assume. It scared my crush on you away.”

Taeyong pouts and replies, “Who cares about that someone. You really peaked my interest. I want your actions to speak for themselves.”

“Oh my, are you kidding?” Chanyeol releases an exasperated laugh. “I didn’t think I’d get this far. I wasn’t expecting you’d let me get your pants off.”

“I had fair rules. Why would I be kidding? I feel like you just won here.”

“I mean, isn't it not fair? Jaehyun has been the only one to talk.” Chanyeol responds with the lack of whatever he had a moment ago. 

Taeyong starts to trickle with frustration when he realizes the state they’re both in right now. Their clothes are more than half way off, their hair is disheveled in all the right ways, Taeyong’s cock is exposed to the cold air and not Chanyeol’s fist— and they’re talking about fairness?

“Are you declining everything I’m offering? Everything you put on the table, it's just going to be displayed with neither of us going to grab a plate?”

Chanyeol hums, his eyes glancing from Taeyong’s face to his solid dick just there in between them. He shuts his eyes tightly before opening them up again. “When you put it that way...”

But Taeyong does get it. The sensible part of his mind is aware of what Chanyeol feels, therefore that goodie two shoes left noggin promises Chanyeol, “We’ll go as far as you want.” 

That’s even if Taeyong wants to be completely taken piece by piece, gagging for it, and going all the way with someone he’d never thought he’d ever sleep with.

“Sounds good.” Chanyeol smiles before stripping off all his articles of clothing as well, getting back to bracketing Taeyong in between his legs.

Taeyong just has to comment, “What also sparked something was your care for your competitors. I like that.”

He thinks that Chanyeol is about to utter more sweet words back but he isn’t disappointed when their lips meet roughly. He concludes that nobody will kiss him the way Chanyeol does, both ways. That sweet kiss they had shared and this frantic one. Maybe it’s just the way Chanyeol’s hand nearly covers his whole face and the way Chanyeol’s plump lip just fits right with Taeyong’s smaller ones. He really can’t compare either since he’s only ever kissed Chanyeol, and two people prior. It’s not fair. But who is he to address what fair is anyways, not at this moment at least.

“Can’t wait to get you stretched open around me fuck. I want you so bad.” Chanyeol breaths out, bringing his hand down to Taeyong’s neck.

“I thought you wanted to shove a vibe up my ass.” Taeyong comments snarky instead.

Chanyeol hisses, “I never said that. I asked if my pet liked toys.”

Taeyong inhales sharply. “Well I do. Does my master have any toys for me?”

Chanyeol tenses at that. His mouth opens and closes like a silly fish breathing. Taeyong is already seeing the difference between he and Jaehyun. Chanyeol isn’t as good at concealing his nervousness compared to the way Jaehyun did it. And yet Taeyong finds this all so endearing. He wants to get fucked even more from Chanyeol with this way he’s acting. 

Taeyong nods encouragingly to get Chanyeol to vocal out what he needs to. 

“I’m not as into receiving a nickname as much as giving you one.” He comments quickly. 

Taeyong releases a heavy sigh then begins laughing in his palms. 

Chanyeol’s eyes wide and filled with abhorrer as he whines, “What? What! Did I ruin the moment? Ugh, that was so stupid of me. I’m so sorry!”

Taeyong wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders for a tender embrace. “Gosh, calm down, Yeol. It’s okay. It felt weird coming out my mouth. We don’t have to keep at it.”

“You’re okay with being my pet, still?”

“I like it. If you do.” Taeyong smirks against Chanyeol’s neck, speaking ever so seductively and allowing his hot breath to fan over it.

“I love it— the way you curl towards it when I call you that.”

“What would make you do the same?”

Chanyeol inches away to get a good look at Taeyong before saying, “Call me daddy.”

“Yeah?” Taeyong kinda knew he’d be turned on by such a thing. “You’d like it.”

“Do you like it better than that M-word?” 

“It feels good.” Taeyong admits. His fingers stroke up and down Chanyeol’s neck absentmindedly. He comes up with something else that goes with their proposal. “Call me baby, instead.”

“Baby.” Chanyeol almost whimpers out. 

“Too intimate?”

Gentle hands caress his hips before they dive in between his thighs. Chanyeol says slow and sultry, “Daddy wants to please his baby.”

“Yes, yes please.” Taeyong whines, instinctively spreading his legs.

Chanyeol mocks, “Please what, baby?” 

“Need your fingers, please.”

“I’ll give you anything you want.” 

“Thank you, daddy.”

Chanyeol positions Taeyong’s body onto his stomach, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. He kneads his ass cheeks between his large palms. Taeyong feels cool air between his entrance, feeling Chanyeol’s thumb pressing against his rim but that’s all he gets.

“Lube? Condom?”

Taeyong shakes his head. “No, no. It’s okay.”

“I asked where it was. Not if you wanted to use it.” Chanyeol says, sternly. It’s an attitude deeper than ever for the first time tonight.

Taeyong is pressing the subject when he replies, “All you said was lube, condom. Nothing else.”

A loud slap sound comes with a stinging on his asscheek the moment those words escaped his lips. He moans at the feeling, reaching to rub it until Chanyeol pulls his hand away and soothes it for him. 

Taeyong feels the weight of Chanyeol sitting on the back of his thighs when he says, “We’ll just have to substitute since someone is not being compliant.”

Chanyeol’s fingers are in his mouth before he knows it. He spits, sucking hard and lathering it to good use before they can be shoved up his ass. He swears they’re so long that he could choke on them as he did with Jaehyun’s dick prior. He could feel Chanyeol’s fingertips in the back of his throat if he wanted to. Soon, he’ll be able to feel Chanyeol knuckle deep in his ass. 

Taeyong takes a deep breath when Chanyeol retrieves his fingers. There’s a gentle kiss on his shoulder before he feels two digits enter his rim, prying their way in. He’s tight and barely able to take two fingers already but something about the paining stretch around Chanyeol’s fingers make his cock twitch. He humps the mattress, wiggling his ass back to feel more. Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to thrust them in with vigor, his thumb pressing against his ass while the other two fingers rub at his walls. He adds a third with no warning, scissoring until Taeyong’s wriggling and whimpering for more. 

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks softly. 

Taeyong looks over his shoulder. “Still wish I had toys.”

“You want a vibe in while I fuck you? Is that it?”

Taeyong shivers at the thought of that. “Stretch me enough and I’ll take it.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, getting off Taeyong’s lap and reaching for one of their shirts to wipe his hands. “Gosh, you’re something.” 

“Your baby.” Taeyong teases. 

Chanyeol gives him a look before shaking his head. “Don’t say that.” He looks dejected, not upset at Taeyong’s words.

“You okay?”

There’s a silence, something a bit like white noise but also feeling as if he can feel himself suffocating in it. Chanyeol sits at the edge of his bed, staring blankly with that dumb shirt covering his hard on. Taeyong can see it and he wants it in him already but they’re taking another strange turn, once again, not going straight into sex. He figures Chanyeol doesn’t want this as much as he thought and Taeyong won’t press anything.

“We don’t have to do this anymore.” Taeyong says sympathetically, even if he badly, badly wants a good wrecking from Chanyeol.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I can.”

Taeyong is confused but knows better than to ask anything. He really doesn’t know Chanyeol.

They meet eyes for the first time since they shared their comfort on nicknames. He feels a different mood and like that, it’s all confirmed that there’s no way around this to keep going.

“You can just leave then. Or stay, I don’t mind.” Taeyong insists.

Chanyeol leaves without much dignity — he didn’t fuck Taeyong, he’s walking out nude. He just has that single shirt that he used to cover his fuck as he walked out without giving Taeyong a final look.

After he politely declined Jaehyun, he rode his fingers while letting the water beads from the shower head rain on his cock. Now, he’s not in the mood to finish anything, even if he’s as solid as a rock and leaking out of his ass. He turns to his lamp and turns it off. 

It’s a few minutes later when he hears a creak. He doesn’t bother to look at it, figuring that Chanyeol must of not closed the door tightly and now it’s a creak open too much. 

Taeyong drapes the blanket over his head, and whines. He kicks and whines and groans in frustration. How’d he let one of his possibly best fucks leave his bedroom without having the best fuck of his life?

The bed dips and he thinks he’s becoming delusional for craving another body besides him and then physically feel it. He wonders if he’s asleep already, or...  _ when did he fall asleep _ ... because there’s something small and cool pressing against his hole. A sound of a switch comes next along with a buzzing sensation inside of him. His eyes widen and he looks over his shoulders to see a glint of Chanyeol’s eyes and his white smile. 

“What the f-fuck, Chanyeol!” Taeyong moans in irritation and some pleasure.

The entire bead is lodged into Taeyong’s hole, the sound becoming quieter but Taeyong’s breath becoming louder. Chanyeol has a rough grip on his hip as he spreads his ass, lapping the head of his cock between his cheeks. He pokes his cock against Taeyong’s rim but refusing to make a proper entrance.

“My baby wanted toys. I had to provide or else we couldn’t go on.”

“ _ O-oh _ my god, fuck.” Taeyong groans when he feels the stretch of Chanyeol’s cock as it prods the vibrator deeper.

Chanyeol’s breath is against his ear, nibbling on his earlobe as he plays with the attached string to the minuscule vibrator. He gets Taeyong on his stomach and raises his hips so that Taeyong is on his hands and knees now. Taeyong feels the sensation inside him, everything pulling and pushing and shaking. He reaches to pump his cock but Chanyeol swats his hand away before he could do so. 

“Baby, did you ask?” He leaves Taeyong empty of his cock when he says that. 

Taeyong gasps when Chanyeol pulls the toy out, only to push it back in. “N-no.”

The light comes on and Chanyeol gives him another slap, but softer this time, as if to catch his attention. “Wouldn’t you rather come from me fucking you with it?”

“Yes, please, please. Daddy, please.”

Taeyong hears him giggle before he says, “My good baby boy, so polite.”

Before he knows it, Chanyeol’s cock is deep in him without warning. He feels the toy pressing right against his sweet spot and if he were just by himself with a vibrating toy inside him, he’d come, but he wants to be good for his daddy. He begins grinding back against Chanyeol, signaling for him to move. His ass slaps against Chanyeol’s hips, fast and hard because Chanyeol won’t move. He’s so fucking big, stretching him so good, it’s a shame if his dick doesn’t work as good as it looks.

“Taeyong, not to fast. It’s gonna hurt.” Chanyeol insists, holding Taeyong’s hips to prevent him from moving.

“Daddy, please. It feels so good. Your cock and vibe filling me up so full. So, fucking big. Please, move. It’ll hurt if you don’t do anything!” Taeyong cries out. 

He gets off his palms and transitions to his forearms, pressing his cheek against the cool sheets just to feel the comfort of something. 

“Only because I don’t want to hurt my baby.” Chanyeol whispers and it’s probably the hottest thing Taeyong has ever heard.

Taeyong grinds back again. “I know, just please.” He earns another clap because of that. 

Chanyeol massages his ass while positioning himself and Taeyong can feel the sensation of the vibrations even better. 

“Just tell me when it’s too much. Please.”

“Uhuh, f-fuck. I’m just asking you to fuck me, Chanyeol.”

There’s a particular hard snapping thrust that makes Taeyong whimper, echoing within his room. 

“ _ Chanyeol? _ ”

“Daddy. My daddy. I’m so sorry.” Taeyong sobs. He feels as if he could have an entire breakdown if Chanyeol doesn’t do something. He’ll do anything for Chanyeol to move, even a little. Maybe if he disobeys, Chanyeol will fuck him the way he wants to be fucked. Just as how he pushed Jaehyun’s buttons and got a fucking burning slap because of it.

Chanyeol begins setting the pace, experimenting with his thrusts along with the toy. He admits there’s a slight sting from the awkward metal string that’s attached to the control of the vibrator, but with Chanyeol’s cock inside him thrusting at a good rate, he doesn’t mind it.

“Use me, daddy. It’s okay to break me. I want it, please.” Taeyong begs. He tells himself this’ll be the last time, or else he’s shoving Chanyeol off and riding his cock until his sixth orgasm.

That seems to do it though, because Chanyeol’s thrusts are no longer gentle and curious but shallow and fast. He rocks his hips with passion, straining a rough grip around Taeyong’s hips that’s sure to leave a mark. Their breaths become one, though the only vocal difference being Taeyong’s whines are high and Chanyeol groans are deep and being held back. With Chanyeol’s vigorous thrusts, shamelessly plunging his cock into Taeyong’s hole, he feels the vibrator between them. It shakes against his bundle of nerves and buzzes against Chanyeol’s cock. It must be so overwhelming for Chanyeol, too.

“H-how are you, daddy?” Taeyong manages to ask. 

“So, fucking good. You feel so good.” Chanyeol rasps out, fucking into him even more erratically if possible. 

Taeyong feels like he could black out at this very moment because everything feels too good. He moans slurs of  _ daddy _ and  _ Chanyeol _ loving the way everything hits him dead on. His thighs quiver and his cock doesn’t stay steady, he just wants to touch it but he remembers that Chanyeol told him not to.

“I’m gonna come. Need to come, daddy. Please, can I?” Taeyong cries out, fisting at the sheets just waiting for Chanyeol’s response. There’s drool at the corner of his mouth that he wipes quickly. He moans out breathily, “Daddy.”

Chanyeol’s thrusts are inconsistent. His pounding feeling faster, deeper but sloppy. A breathy moan escapes Chanyeol’s lips and he tells him, “Come on, together, baby.” 

There’s some fumbling until there’s a hand around his cock and the vibration feeling more erratic than ever. He comes on the spot, high and heavy with Chanyeol’s name rolling off his tongue while Chanyeol finishes him off. He feels hot and wet, Chanyeol’s come filling him up to the brim. He only thinks of how sloppy this will all be as soon as he pulls off. He wonders if the toy is waterproof. Taeyong feels dumb for thinking such things post orgasm so he screams at his mind to shut up and relish in Chanyeol grinding against him until he’s satisfied.

Chanyeol pushes him down by the shoulders, collapsing on top of him and causing discomfort to Taeyong’s cock and ass.

“Turn it off, Chan. Turn it off!” Taeyong whines from the stimulation he no longer wants. 

“Shit, sorry.”

Chanyeol pulls out carefully and turns off the toy. Taeyong feels the slick toy slowly being replaced with emptiness.

“Damn, what a mess.” Chanyeol chuckles.

Taeyong slowly rolls onto his back and sees Chanyeol using the same shirt, once again, wiping his toy and his cock. It earns a sigh from Taeyong. “Wish I sucked that.” 

“Wanna?”

“No, thanks.”

Chanyeol’s smile falters. “Oh, but yeah. Anyways... I’ll clean you up.”

Taeyong closes his eyes, rubbing at them from exhaustion. The night went nearly as he planned. He hears Chanyeol’s giant steps so he takes a wink to see Chanyeol with some wipes. He rubs down Taeyong’s stomach then grazes the damp sheet over his cock before cleaning his ass dripping with cum.

“Can’t believe you took a vibe and me with just spit.” Chanyeol comments, spreading Taeyong’s legs and thumbing around his rim.

“Yeah, it was well worth it. I love when it hurts.” Taeyong admits.

“We all knew so.”

Taeyong sits up and smirks. “That’s why I’m having this challenge. It’s about who can fuck me first, but deep down, it’s who fucks me best.”

Chanyeol starts laughing before falling onto the bed and snuggling in between Taeyong’s legs. Can we, not tell anyone about… what we— the details of tonight? I’m not embarrassed or anything but maybe just a little.”

Taeyong nods. “Promise.”

There’s some comfortable silence until Chanyeol asks, “You’re not letting Jaehyun fuck you, are you?”

“Hell no. He’s such a baby.”

“Mind if I date him?”

Taeyong’s eyes pop out of his sockets. “You’re interested in Jaehyunnie?”

“A little, I guess. You’re hot. And I mean, fucking hot. But Jaehyun, he’s cute. An interesting type of cute. Uh, we both like bowling. And I’m a switch. He is, too isn't he?” Chanyeol comments. Taeyong thinks it’s also because he’s trying to ignore whatever he did have for Taeyong, not to be egotistical at all though.

He starts kissing Taeyong’s collarbones but Taeyong has to push him away, not prepared for another round with someone like Chanyeol. One time was enough, he’s unsure he can do it again. He was fast and hard and held him too tight. It was so fucking good, but feels like a dream to be well lived once and not all the time.

“Get some rest and next time I’ll teach you how to woo him. You’ve got the looks and dick for it already, I must say!”

Chanyeol pulls the blanket over the two bodies and flickers the light switch off. “I should be offended, only my looks and cock, huh? But I’m not actually bothered.”

“Can’t believe one fuck got us this close already. Been wanting to get closer to you.” Taeyong mumbles happily, snuggling closer to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol laughs against his ear. “I’m glad my massive cock brought us together.”

Taeyong closes his eyes and remembers all of how tonight felt. He mumbles in amusement, “Such a fat dick.”

  
  
  


The following afternoon, Taeyong catches up on assignments. He sits in the kitchen with a cushion on the wooden chair because he’s feeling sore all over and his hole is still agape from the intrusion last night. 

Jaehyun comes in, making troubling noise with the pantry before sitting next to Taeyong. He opens his notebook then props his chin on his palms, staring at Taeyong intently. 

“What?” Taeyong says, glaring back.

“So it is the D-word then. Who was it last night?”

Taeyong freezes, then frantically flips his book pages. “Shut up, Jaehyun.”

“It’s just that Chanyeol thought you’d—”

“The pet thing. We get it.” Taeyong rolls his eyes, avoiding Jaehyun’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Taeyong snaps, aggressively. He’s unsure what’s getting to him at the moment, but he figures it’s his exhaustion. “I don’t have a pet kink, nor a daddy kink. I just did it yesterday because it felt right. I doubt I’ll ever use it again. Got it?”

“Okay. I wasn’t asking for you to call me that.”

“I’m sorry. Rough day—night. I don’t know.”

“Talk?”

“It’s just that my ass fucking hurts. And my throat fucking hurts. I’m so sore all over! And I wonder if I might have hurt someone else along the way.” 

That nagging thought comes out, finally. He’s also tired because he spent the night in Chanyeol’s arms, feeling guilt for sleeping with him, both ways, while Chanyeol had other than platonic interest in him. 

“Johnny?”

“What? No. We haven’t even talked since the day I brought up the challenge.”

“Well—”

“What about him?”

“Ah, nothing.” Jaehyun whistles. He suddenly makes a fact then begins to laugh. “Gross, it's Chanyeol that you call the D-word. What the fuck, Yong.”

“Be quiet. He doesn’t want anyone to know.”

“He’s embarrassed?”

“Stop, no. It’s... between us. So please be quiet. Like, seriously. Shut the fuck up.” 

Taeyong tries to continue his assignment but Jaehyun’s hand slaps down onto his page, preventing him from turning it. 

Jaehyun smirks at him and presses his hand firmly down while saying, “Under one condition.”

“Hm?”

“Answer a question of mine.”

Taeyong frowns. “I fucking guess so.”

“You didn’t seem fond about it just right now. Do you really have that kink?”

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong throws his eraser directly at Jaehyun’s cheek and slaps the and that blocks his reading.

“Really I’m curious. You said you heard us. Chanyeol thought you’d like to be some little kitten. And last night you called him  _ that _ .”

“I’m sure every couple’s dynamics are different. If a pet wants to call their dom  _ daddy _ so be it.” Taeyong responds easily. 

He should of known Jaehyun would have questions, or strange speculations. He’s the innocent baby after all. 

Taeyong expects a reasonable response from Jaehyun after but what he doesn’t expect is Jaehyun gasping and hitting the table like a performing walrus. 

“You guys are dating?”

“Who’s dating?” Queue Johnny who enters in  _ such _ a perfect time. 

Jaehyun grins and says so bubbly, “Chanyeol and Taeyong!”

Taeyong groans, “I just said not to say anything.”

Johnny puts his water bottle into the fridge and closes it gently. “Hmm.” He says plainly and leaves just like that. 

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong whines, poking at his chest and his sides. He jabs Jaehyun wherever he can press. “We’re not dating or anything. So, shut the hell up. He asked to be called that and I let it happen. You idiot, I don't need rumors going around.” 

Jaehyun frowns and raises his hands in defense. “How’d you give into it with him so easily?”

“He was too nice. So sweet, and it felt right with him.” Taeyong thinks. 

“And I wasn’t nice?”

Taeyong playfully glares at him, “You slapped me and shit.”

“You approved.”

“That I did.”

  
  
  


Taeyong is out doing at a nearby beach with Jungwoo. It’s not necessarily a beach, but Taeyong wanted to get away from Jaehyun’s interrogating, Chanyeol’s strange waves, and Johnny's ignorance. So being at a river with sandy textures and shallow water is good enough. And, Jungwoo hasn’t caused him any discomfort yet so he figures he was the best choice because he doesn’t like traveling alone.

“Hey, Yongie.” Jungwoo mumbles, scooting closer to Taeyong on the mat.

“You doing alright?” 

Jungwoo smiles. “Yeah. But I do have… a question.”

“Oh, yeah!” Taeyong sits up now, wanting to offer any support he can give.

“Can I just say it?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. When you’re ready, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo folds his hands into his lap and avoids eye contact when he says, “Maybe it has to do with your proposal. But also kind of about?”

“Oh if it is really about whether I’m fine? If so— no they didn’t force me. Yes, I let Chanyeol and Jaehyun take their grabs at me. Yes, technically I know there’s no winner now since they both did. If you want a shot at me feel free to do so. You’d probably be the last because there’s no way Johnny is even inter—“

“I wanna finger you.”

That shuts up Taeyont for a moment. “Huh?” He says to be sure he heard properly. 

“I want to try it on myself but I’m really scared Taeyong. I don’t know what to expect. I’m not sure of what I want. If I practice with you, I think I’ll know how it feels — physically first. And then maybe I’ll try it on myself.” Jungwoo rambles. He stops himself quickly though with, “You can tell me no.”

“Actually, for science, sure.” Taeyong shrugs. 

“Really?”

“Wanna do it now? I’m clean. It’s the start of the new day. It could be really better right now.”

Jungwoo glances around and Taeyong seems to notice. He’s not sure how much experience Jungwoo has, let alone he doesn’t know whether Jungwoo is even romantically or sexually attracted to men. So he doesn’t know how comfortable Jungwoo would be about doing this in public but Taeyong new from Jaehyun that he was leaning towards an exhibitionism kink. 

Just to keep things safe and friendly, Taeyong asks, “Are you okay with us doing it here? Right now?”

“I was figuring the car if you were impatient. But…” Jungwoo surveys the premises again. “We can do it here if you don’t mind sand up your ass.”

Taeyong laughs. “That’s the best part, baby.”

Taeyong sits up to straighten the towel, freeing it from any extra bits of sand. He shimmies off his swim trunks brazenly and flops into his belly. 

Jungwoo places a towel onto his back just for safe measures, as he says. Though, they’re in the far corner under a shed anyways. He doubts anyone will look at them. And nobody is playing ball, so nothing will bounce in their direction, thankfully.

Taeyong sways his ass from left to right, giving Jungwoo a welcoming view.

“You can touch whenever you’re ready.”

“Don’t you have anything. Like, l-lube?” Jungwoo says with a nervous chuckle. 

“Aw baby, sometimes you just need your hands and mouth.” Taeyong replies into his arm, comfortable with the new relaxing position. His cock his hard beneath him and while the feeling of sand isn’t as comfortable as a mattress, it gives some type of gentleness with its friction.

“I think we have sunscreen.” Jungwoo insists, then there’s the sound of a cap popping. 

Taeyong sighs, “Chanyeol did a number on me a few days ago. I swear I’m still open from that. It’s fine.”

“That sounds gross.” Jungwoo comments flatly. 

“I know. But it’s so fucking hot. Chanyeol is, you know? If you won’t do anything, I might have to call him over. You’d miss your chance with me. Or maybe you’d like that better? Watch him fuck me with his fat cock, telling me how tight I am even though he knows he’s got me loose. His fingers choke me so easily, even hits my spot in record time. Is that what you want? Me calling  _ Chnayeol _ instead of  _ Jungwoo _ ? Oh wait, I actually call him  _ daddy _ .”

Taeyong hears the way he gulps, even over the sound of the waves. “Uh, I— I don’t… I’ll start now.” 

Taeyong hums in content bracing himself for the intrusion of Jungwoo’s sunscreen sticky fingers. His hands make mindless patterns into the sand, staring at nothing as he waits but after what feels like two minutes, nothing really happens.

“Jungwoo, are you still…” Taeyong looks over his shoulder to see Jungwoo staring at the juncture of his ass and hips.

“Yeah, yeah. Just never seen a boy’s butt before. Yours is a bit flat but I’m not here to judge.” With that Jungwoo spreads his cheeks apart and presses a thumb against his rim. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Do whatever. You’ll know what I like.  _ Body language _ .”

Taeyong feels Jungwoo rub at his hole before gently sliding one finger in. There’s a palm on his left cheek, kneading soothingly while the other hand had a finger in his ass and a thumb rubbing around it. He sighs content at the tiny stretch before telling Jungwoo to  _ take it a notch _ . With two fingers deep, Jungwoo finds himself to be a little more comfortable because he accelerates his pace, moving fast and even scissoring his fingers. There are things Taeyong wants to warn him about, and what he wants more of, but this feels like it also isn’t about him. It’s about Jungwoo and him getting a feel for what’s it like and what he’s touching. So Taeyong remains silent, humming every so often while he lets Jungwoo basically play with his ass.

Without warning, Jungwoo shoves a third finger in and sits on Taeyong’s thighs. He ruts up a couple of times along with his ministrations before slowing down the pace of his fingers.

“What can I do? To make it feel better?” Jungwoo asks curiously, fingering him in a pace that almost pains Taeyong. It’s that slow. But at least Jungwoo is thoughtful. 

Taeyong doesn’t hesitate to say, “Crook them.” He adjusts his hips however he can with Jungwoo sitting on him and continues, “Don’t worry about fast. You can just try to find it first and then start making jabs at it. Just curve your fingers a little—  _ oh _ .”

“Hmmm, yeah okay. That’s a good sign.” Jungwoo comments and continues moving his fingers in a steady pace, thrusting them at the same spot with his fingers hooked as Taeyong insisted.

Taeyong feels the gentle press against his bundle of nerves from time to time, relishing in the difference between the way Jungwoo opens him up versus Chanyeol. Of course, with Jungwoo being an ameatur, it’s a little sloppy but he’s not complaining. He thinks Jungwoo will take a lot from this and he seems to be having fun because with every squirm and moan Taeyong gives, Jungwoo giggles.

“Jungwoo.” Taeyong whines, more playful than sensually. “Stop laughing!”

“Okay, right. Can I get off on you? Come on you?” Jungwoo says breathlessly. 

“Yeah, that’s hot. Yeah, do it.” Taeyong says with the thought of that flowing straight to his dick.

Jungwoo’s fingers massage his rim before intruding again, pressing at his prostate instantly. He didn’t think Jungwoo would be this good already. He hears Jungwoo pumping himself off above him and before he knows it, Jungwoo moans highly and Taeyong’s name slips out of his lips. His ass cheeks feel sticky and the full feeling is no longer there. Taeyong flips onto his back and pulls Jungwoo close to him as they thrusts into their fists until they get come on Taeyong’s chest.

“I don’t know if that helped at all but I had fun.” Taeyong mentions when he’s sated, laying with his arm over his forehead.

“Yeah, I think I wanna try it again. Too bad I didn’t get to see your face blissed out.”

“You should do it in front of a mirror. You’d look good.” Taeyong comments before pulling his shorts on and running into the water.

  
  
  


“So, you and Chanyeol?”

Taeyong turns around to spot Johnny standing behind him as he opens the door to their apartment. He pushes it open and allows Johnny inside first. 

“Yeah, we actually—”

“You’re both cool with this?”

“Why not? I initiated it.”

Johnny takes the bags from Taeyong’s hold and sets them on the dining table. He leans against the counter where Taeyong is putting the items away into his side of the cupboards. Almost disinterestedly, he says, “Well I want my turn.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, can I?”

“Sure. I don’t… see why not.” Taeyont doesn’t know why he’s nervous with Johnny. He’s been with someone physically similar to him — Chanyeol about a week ago. So, that’s not it. He’s not afraid that Johnny will be too but for him or too rough. Maybe he’s afraid of the aftermath. Johnny seems like the type who would analyze the situation too much, mich like Taeyong is doing now. He tries to get this out of his head, so he says, “Your bedroom, then. Me and Chanyeol recently— I wouldn’t want— I just think—“

“I get it. Meet me in there.” 

Johnny strides, long legs making their way towards the direction that Taeyong has never been. He’s never noticed how firm his shoulders look and Taeyong can’t wait to drape his arms over them while he’s being plowed into the mattress. 

Taeyong runs his hands through his hair while looking into his reflection of the pot. He hopes he looks presentable. He’s unsure when the others will be back. Much like Jaehyun, he was home when he and Chanyeol did things but that was late at night. Taeyong is taking up johnny’s offer in broad daylight and that makes him a little nervous. Johnny will see all of him clearly. Jungwoo did it yesterday, but what keeps Taeyong so apprehensive with Johnny?

Ignoring his internal turmoil, he walks towards Johnny’s bedroom door and gives it a quick knock before entering. It’s nothing foreign, it looks exactly the same size as his bedroom except there’s a bigger window. And it’s oddly empty, like barely lived in. The bed is the single thing that looks the most welcoming.

Johnny points at the edge of the bed for him to sit at. Taeyong accepts it shyly and crosses his legs, waiting for another queue. He’s not sure how Johnny likes anything since he wasn’t one to talk. He figured how to rile up Jaehyun or survive with Chanyeol, but for Johnny, he doesn’t have a single clue on how he should act. Does Johnny suspect him to be docile, or does Johnny want orders — Taeyong is unsure so he just sits.

It seems as if Johnny wants to savor the moment of Taeyong in his bedroom because he licks his lips and flutters his eyes delicately at the sight of Taeyong. Taeyong feels his intense stare all over his body. But it’s nothing too much, it’s not predatory. He feels as if Johnny’s giving more admiration than undressing Taeyong with his eyes.

“Lay in the center.” Johnny says low and stern, arms crossing over his chest. Taeyong notices the minimal buttons done on his beige silk shirt.

Taeyong obeys and lets his back hit the mattress which is much more comfortable than his. He wouldn’t mind getting fucked real good then laying here for the whole day, cuddling and falling asleep on and off. His legs are limp on the bed with his arms to the side. His chest thrums at this slow foreplay, nothing but Johnny and ambiguous anticipation being the reason for his cock to twitch.

The bed dips in on Taeyong’s side before his legs are spread apart. Johnny slots himself in between his thighs and steadily brings his hands to Taeyong’s hips. He slides his shirt up and exposed his nipples, bringing one into his mouth while the other is being rubbed by Johnny’s fingers. He sighs in content as Johnny begins sucking and pinching either and both nipples simultaneously. Taeyong whines when he licks and tugs at the nub with his teeth, pampering around them with kisses to sooth it. His shirt goes over his head and Johnny’s lips get in contact with more of his skin. He does the same repetition of movement with his lips, but this time all over. They roam from his nipples, to his chest, up to his collarbone and neck. He nibbles just beneath his jaw, biting roughly then sucking the skin to subdue the harsh feeling.

Taeyong’s pants are evidently tighter than before and he wonders if Johnny can feel it. He has amazing control if he hasn’t bothered to rutt up into Taeyong yet with their crotches pressing against each other. Feeling less nervous, Taeyong finally decides to roam his hands through Johnny’s hair, giving it little tugs and light tickles.

Johnny props himself onto his knees, positioning himself out from in between Taeyong’s legs and hovering over his hips. He leans down and glances at Taeyong’s lips as if he’s contemplating what he’s supposed to do with them. Taeyong presses his finger against Johnny’s chin to raise it so they could make proper eye contact. 

“You can kiss me.” Taeyong says softly. He hopes this is the reassurance that Johnny was looking for that’ll allow him to keep going.

Johnny nods then brings his lips to meet Taeyong’s in a stomach coiling feeling, starting off strong immediately. His stomach stirs with flames and the urging need to kiss more, and harder. Taeyong’s tongue gets lost with Johnny’s, unable to keep up with the dominance and will power Johnny possesses. He moans into his mouth, feeling a quick clash of teeth before his lips are soothed from Johnny’s tongue. He whines when Johnny bites down onto his lip and pulls back, bringing Taeyong up with him. He’s sitting up now, with Johnny grinding down on his lap. He finds comfort in putting his arms around Johnny’s waist, rutting up just as desperately.

Johnny pulls away first and pushes Taeyong down. He glides his fingers down Taeyong’s chest before getting both hands to firmly slide back up. He presses rather hardly down onto a spot at Taeyong’s neck which he can assume is a bruised hickey. Taeyong whines at that, kicking his legs up and down instinctively.

Taeyong lays breathless, trying hard to catch it. He watches the way Johnny takes slow steps around his room, assumably retrieving the necessary items for them to continue. 

Johnny dips down on the bed, unfastening Taeyong’s belt and pulling his pants off with one tug. He spreads his legs and Taeyong doesn’t know what’s next but before he has time to think about it, Johnny’s tongue presses against his rim and he’s releasing a strained moan. He dips his tongue into his hole, prodding it in and out repetitively. Johnny stretches his cheeks apart and dives his head even deeper. It just happens, whenever Taeyong presses his knees together, but Johnny is constantly always so quick about spreading them further. He spreads them so far apart to the point where his knees meet the mattress. Taeyong didn’t even know he was  _ that _ flexible.

“Johnny— Johnny, I could come from this.” Taeyong whines, trying his best to keep his legs apart because he knows how rough Johnny’s grip is when he tries to pull back. 

Johnny hums against him, and that nearly does it. He feels the way Johnny’s mouth and tongue work in tandem, quick licks and gentle nibbles. It’s all enough for him to come. He doesn’t think think Johnny’s heard, so he says so again, Johnny I’m gonna come. 

Things are clearly different compared to Chanyeol, because Johnny keeps at his ministrations. He doesn’t reprimand Taeyong for squirming, or tell him to hold it in. He even adds a finger alongside his tongue and right there, Taeyong comes with a chant of Johnny’s name. He clenches his fists around the sheets while pushing back towards Johnny’s mouth, basking in the thought of how wet he is from his mouth. He fists himself, finishing off with his chest is sticky now. He feels Johnny’s thrusts decrease and his grip loosen from Taeyong’s legs.

“That was so good, Johnny.” Taeyong says, thinking about how it’s been a year or so since he had a tongue in his ass. Did he do this with Chanyeol? He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t even want to think about him because Johnny is  _ now _ and he doesn’t prevent Taeyong from wanting to come. It’s such a good feeling because Johnny even knows how to assert slight dominance. He’s living the best of both worlds.

Johnny gets back onto the bed and pushes Taeyong towards center. Taeyong is actually rather unsure how they got so low to the edge. He hovers over Taeyong while coating his fingers in lube. Taeyong admires, watching in awe as Johnny’s whole body nearly covers up his. He can’t wait to have Johnny on top of him because from how he predicts it, they’ll do it missionary and he wants it that bad. He wants Johnny to spread his legs for him the way he did earlier. He thinks that Johnny would kiss him like this too. He doesn’t expect anything kinky, not like how Jaehyun hit him or the way Chanyeol filled him up too tight with a toy. He’d want for Johnny to do breathplay maybe, but from how things are playing out, Johnny is kind of vanilla. Taeyong isn’t complaining though.

One thing Taeyong also notes is how much Johnny loves touching him. His hand roams Taeyong’s stomach and caress his chest just before the other gets slick in him with two fingers. He thrusts his fingers into Taeyong with a gradual pace while pecking his neck and stroking his arm. Taeyong loves both the feelings working at once. He arches his back and cries when Johnny crooks his fingers, fucking into him roughly with full intent of hearing more of Taeyong’s mewls. 

“Please, please. Now— before I come again.” Taeyong says playfully, but fully means it.

It doesn’t take long for Johnny to roll a condom on and apply lube. He wants to protest but figures Johnny might refuse. Taeyong doesn’t want to creep him out so he spreads his legs, anticipating Johnny’s intrusion. 

What surprised Taeyong is how quick Johnny is to set the pace. He thought Johnny would bathe in the tightness around his cock. He figures Johnny would go slow, as he did with his tongue ramming into his hole. But as of now, Johnny thrusts with vigor, hitting Taeyong in the right spot immediately. His hips snap against Taeyong’s ass harshly with arms on either side, making a consistent, rambunctious slapping sound. Taeyong doesn’t know what to hold, so he drapes his arms over his shoulders. He wraps his legs tight around Johnny, but not enough just so Johnny can maintain his pace. 

“Johnny, yes, Johnny.” Taeyong cries out, feeling like he sees black spots. 

Taeyong saw Johnny, he knows he’s big, different than Jaehyun and Chanyeol, but it’s so, so good. It’s his hips that move in a way that neither of the other guys could. He’s mesmerized with the slap of his balls and how he feels every inch deep inside of him every time Johnny does a shallow, yet sharp thrust. 

“Johnny.” Taeyong whines, squeezing his thighs around his waist, in need to have him closer. “Deeper, deeper, Johnny.” He doesn’t have to be deep for Taeyong to feel it, but Taeyonn wants to know how much he can take. Hs wonders if he can feel Johnny inside him. 

Taeyong gets his hand in between he and Johnny’s body and moves his cock away from his belly button. He presses down and feels Johnny and the rise and fall of his stomach. That’s enough to make Taeyong scrunch his eyes shut and moan wantonly to no end. His thighs quiver and his heart beats rapidly as he begs Johnny to make him come.

The moment he’s been waiting for happens. Johnny collides their lips together in a frantic kiss. He feels Johnny wrap his fingers around his cock. With Johnny’s balanced thrusts, hard and deep, working in sync with his fist, Taeyong comes, pulling away from Johnny’s mouth and breathing against his lips.

“Holy fuck.” Taeyong says with his mind spinning like he just exited a ride at an amusement park. “Intense.” He mumbles out.

Johnny pulls off, discarding the condom and pumping himself over Taeyong’s hole. He lets out a low moan while he shoots his load at the rim. Taeyong watches his he tilts his head back and watches how fast he strokes himself. He remains composed, but flinches when Johnny thrusts the come into his hole. He fingers at the come on Taeyong’s chest and slips it into his hole as well. Taeyong shivers at Johnny fucking Taeyong slowly, come diving further and deeper into him.

Just when Johnny pulls out and Taeyong thinks they’re done, Johnny leans down to suck at his rim once more. Taeyong pushes his head, feeling over stimulated at this point but Johnny keeps going, using his tongue as well.

“Johnny, no more.” Taeyong mumbles, never being too good at round twos so quickly.

Johnny moves away from his rim, but his face is still inches close as he laps at his thighs. His tongue presses against the rest of Taeyong’s chest, clean of come.

Taeyong rolls over, on the verge of tucking himself in, but Johnny stands up and hands Taeyong’s clothes to him. He stands by the door and opens it before grabbing a towel and a new set of clothes. He leaves just as quick.

Johnny hadn’t uttered a single thing to him the whole time, Taeyong realizes.

  
  
  


Taeyong wakes up in his bedroom many, many hours later. Johnny really did a few numbers on him without needing to really do anything. Taeyong found himself being surprised that Johnny kept things so clean, and yet so dirty but it was enough to satisfy him so good. 

Throughout the course of two weeks, Taeyong is able to learn what he really likes. He tried different things that he may or may not go back to. But in the end, he thinks he appreciates Johnny most, for reminding him that there doesn’t have to be an exchange of dirty talk of nicknames. He doesn’t need force and toughness. Maybe am excessive amount of kisses and licks and gropes and come are good enough. 

Taeyong has a good feeling in his chest, so he wants to do something sweet again.

“Hey, I wanted us to have another nice dinner.” Taeyong says happily. He scopes the room to see everyone in the living room with a drink, everyone except one. “Where’s Johnny this time?”

“Oh, he left a little while ago. Moved out.” Jaehyun says.

“Nobody saw him besides you?”

Chanyeol sighs. “We all did. You were sleeping and he said you needed the rest.” 

There’s a weird piercing in his chest. He knows it’s because Johnny’s not here. But… he doesn’t know which part of insignificance he feels — Johnny not telling him before or not saying goodbye. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> who ships chanyeol and taeyong lol that's hot. and did u see what I was referring to when I said light angst )):
> 
> pls drop kudos and comments bc it really pushes me to write some more 
> 
> 10 am update: 
> 
> some people are sad with my angst im sorry oh my ): 
> 
> the story was about taeyong and his sex life rather than romance, therefore i put an angsty edge to that part. i could provide a part two with either johnyong or chanyong if you really want it? if i get more comments on how you’re disappointed well, i don’t wanna bum you guys out so maybe ill fix one of the relationships! i could do johnyong and a glimpse of jaechan!?
> 
> 10 pm update:
> 
> yell at me on twitter @287aus ! i wanna hear what you guys rlly want then. kinks that will be exposed? there will be two different endings that’ll be attached to this, meaning you should probably subscribe! i NOW want to hear what you guys would want for the chapters of either chanyong or johnyong. thank u sm for the input and support!!


End file.
